A Sensitive Item
by Ilovedesserts
Summary: A sensitive item is lost in the workplace.


**Just a quick one-shot that came to me as maidenpride and I were discussing story ideas. Hope it's enjoyable!**

* * *

Her smile grew even bigger when her eyes met his. That was normal; the team was used to seeing that. Today, though, both had a special reason for those big smiles. They had a secret too, one they weren't sharing with anyone yet. The captain and her lieutenant had gotten engaged, and no one else in the whole world knew yet.

He winked at her as she walked by their desks, laden with paperwork on the way to her office. She nodded to him, stopped, and she turned to the group, "Any updates?" she asked.

"No, Captain," Provenza shook his head back at her. "The suspect's lawyer isn't here yet, so we've got him sitting. It might be another hour or two."

"Thank you," she nodded, "I'll be in my office dealing with all of the fallout from my meeting."

The team all nodded, and she turned, entering her office. The workplace resumed its duties, and shortly later, Andy decided to check on his now fiancé, and with a quick knock as he entered the room, his smile met hers again.

"Hi," he grinned, as he shut the door and took a seat across from her.

"Hi yourself," she smiled back at him. "Finish those financials?"

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes, "we've got a first-class idiot this time for a murderer. At least this case is a slam dunk. Guy purchased everything with his credit card," he chuckled. "There's nothing special for you to see. What a moron."

Sharon nodded, as she started to chuckle too, "Well, it's nice every now and then to get an easy case. It does make us all realize not every killer is a criminal mastermind."

"True," he agreed, "How was your meeting?"

Sharon sighed as she now rolled her eyes, "Long, and intense. Winnie Davis is NOT my favorite person. I feel badly that Fritz has to deal with her more than I do."

Andy chuckled, "Yeah, well, Fritz has nothing to lose, like you do in regards to her. She can make all our lives miserable."

"That she can," Sharon agreed, as she yawned. "I did have trouble not falling asleep during said meeting," she said in a teasing tone.

"Oh," he grinned, "leaning forward. "Captain, it would be very, very bad for our reputations if you fell asleep at work."

"Especially if I had to dole out one of my lieutenants as being the reason behind it," she admitted.

"Hey, innocent until proven guilty," he shrugged. "I am not sitting here falling asleep. I am not the one who was too excited, too into her sense of occasion to get a decent night's sleep. Let's put the blame where the blame goes, Sharon," he winked.

"Hmm, well, it isn't everyday a girl gets whisked away for a walk on the beach, completely clueless as to how said walk will change the rest of her life," she smiled.

He grinned, "Yeah, I surprised you, didn't I? I know you were expecting some grand gesture, some big sense of occasion for the actual proposal, but I decided to go the complete opposite-just a normal walk on the beach in our work clothes, just a casual evening."

Sharon smiled brightly, "It was perfect. Yes, you took me by surprise, but only the timing and location. Obviously, we've been discussing this, but I loved how you surprised me after work."

"Thanks," he grinned, "although, we need to work on your responses. You almost gave me a heart attack," he started to chuckle, and when he was met with a glare from Sharon, he corrected himself, "Too much? I'll just take that part back since I've already had a heart attack. We do need to work on your responses, though. I thought your 'Fine' a couple years ago was bad enough."

Sharon covered her eyes with her hands, "I'm sorry! I didn't execute that well last night."

"Never start another proposal answer with 'Can we discuss something?' That's just bad taste," he shook his head.

"I know!" she exclaimed, lowering her voice before she drew suspicion from the team. "I know! Look, I already explained that."

He nodded, "I know, but look at it from my end-here, I'm down on one knee at the beach, right at sunset, in my full suit, nonetheless. I'm waiting on an answer I am sure I know from my beautiful girlfriend-because we have discussed this already-and am met with a let's talk type of dialogue."

"Yes, I'm aware that was a cause for concern and momentary panic. It didn't come out as I wanted. What I should have done was answer you first and then explain my thought process," she nodded. "Noted, but going back, you said to never start another proposal with the let's talk comment. When would I get engaged again?" she grinned.

"After my next heart attack takes me out," he winked.

"That's not funny," she replied instantly and in a serious tone.

"I know," he held up a hand, "Sorry. It was kind of a perfect setup you laid out there though."

She rolled her eyes, "Maybe now I don't feel badly about causing you that moment of panic."

"Well, I guess your idea and plan worked?" he nodded to her, "Davis hasn't come storming in here to chew our division out for fraternization or something. I guess she didn't see your ring?"

"She did not," Sharon smiled, "see, my let's talk comment worked. I wasn't worried about our getting married. I just wanted to keep it to ourselves until this chief matter is sorted out. So, I'm sorry if I scared you with my pause on the beach. It had no bearing on my desire to marry you; I just wanted to keep Davis and everyone else out of our lives for a little while longer."

"I know," Andy nodded, "but, you have to admit, I know you better than you could have imagined," he grinned.

Sharon chuckled, "Yes, I do think I have met my match in you, Lieutenant," she smiled warmly. "Here, I wanted to talk about keeping things quiet about our engagement for awhile, and you'd already thought of that. Not many guys put a necklace chain in an engagement ring box."

He smiled, "Yeah, the jeweler thought that was odd, but I explained it was a work issue. I've got you pegged, Captain," he winked.

Sharon reached up to fiddle with her new necklace, her very expensive necklace, well, moderately priced chain with a very expensive engagement ring dangling from it. Her eyes quickly turned to panic, "Andy! It's gone. My necklace, ring, gone!"

Andy's eyes quickly turned to panic, matching that of Sharon's, "Gone!" he exclaimed, "Where is it? Sharon, wouldn't you notice if that came off?"

Both jumped up out of their seats, and Sharon began looking around her clothing, while Andy dropped to the ground to look under her desk. She patted down her clothing, not feeling the ring anywhere. Andy's eyes met hers; neither could locate the ring.

"Son of a-" he was cut off.

"Andy! The last place I was-Fritz's office! I made sure it was tucked under my shirt before the meeting. Oh," she covered her mouth with her hand. "I've got to find it."

Sharon flung her door open and took off down the hall, causing the whole team to look up from their work with perplexing glances. Andy walked out of her office, scratching his head and sighing.

"What did you do, Flynn? You'd better fix it," Provenza berated him.

"Would you calm down, old man!" Andy scowled at him. "We didn't get into an argument. She lost something."

Amy looked up, "Oh, what did she lose? Maybe we can all help her."

"Ahh, she lost a necklace," he explained. "She was last in Howard's office, so she went to see if it's there."

"What necklace?" Julio asked. "Captain doesn't wear much jewelry."

"Yeah, I'm aware," Andy rolled his eyes, "Just a necklace I gave her. She doesn't have it on display or anything."

"What does it look like?" Amy asked, "Perhaps if we see it-" she trailed off.

"It's a necklace," he shrugged, trying not to get into the specifics of the necklace because that was exactly what they had discussed the night before. The two weren't trying to keep secrets from the team, but for the time being, they had to keep their engagement out of work completely. They didn't want to ask the team to keep something like that to themselves. It put everyone in an awkward position, so until the chief mess was sorted, they were going to keep quiet. "Look, obviously, there aren't many lost necklaces lying around here, so if you see one, it's probably Sharon's."

"What gives, Flynn? No description of it?" Provenza asked.

"No! Look, can you just keep an eye out for it? I'm going to see if Sharon found it," he added, as he walked out of the room, toward Fritz's office.

As Andy entered Fritz's reception area, he could tell the ring hadn't been located. The door to Fritz's office was open, but the surprising part was Sharon wasn't alone in there with Fritz. He groaned to himself, as he saw Winnie Davis herself come into view.

"Oh, well, shock of all shocks, the boyfriend has to come check up on you, Captain, and aid in the search. Wow, you have him trained," Davis said in an irritated voice.

Sharon's gaze met Andy's instead of Davis', and she just shook her head at Andy.

"Ahh, Captain, I'm actually here because you'd asked me to pull those financials on our suspect. Before his lawyer arrives, any minute, I thought there were a few interesting things for you to see," he explained, proud of the on-the-spot fib he'd fabricated.

Sharon looked up to him from the conference table area, "Thank you, Lieutenant. Seems as if I've misplaced a necklace, so I'll be there as soon as I find it."

"Need any help looking?" he offered, drawing attention again from Fritz and Davis who were going over a piece of paperwork near the door where Andy was standing.

"Sharon, we can help you look. I'm sorry; I guess I didn't realize you misplaced jewelry. I think I just heard you say you'd left something," Fritz offered.

Sharon nodded, "Yes, that's all I had said. I'd really like to find this necklace."

"Now, would there be any guess as to the person who might have given you the necklace?" Davis asked, crossing her arms, "I have one idea, and he's standing right here."

"Does it matter? She lost something," Andy said, trying hard to keep his cool. Fritz started to look around, as did Andy. Finally, Davis gave in, partly because it was awkward with her standing at the door watching the three look for the item.

She didn't have to move far because Davis actually saw a glint coming from the doorway area, actually just a step outside the doorway, near a fake office plant. She reached down and picked up the item.

"Ahh, is this the so-called necklace, Captain?" she smirked holding up the diamond ring. The necklace clasp had come apart, causing the necklace to fall, and apparently, it had slipped off Sharon without her knowing it, most likely caught in the stack of paperwork she'd been carrying.

All eyes shot up, both Sharon and Andy's in a panic, especially when they saw that she was indeed holding the ring.

"Captain, I'm touched and don't know what to say, other than to say, you're not my type," Davis smirked again, holding the offending item out at arm's length. Fritz, being the closest to her, made his way back to Davis to see what was so special about the necklace.

"Oh," he said, surprised, and he turned, grinning at the couple, "Captain, I see why the frantic search for the necklace," he chuckled.

Sharon moved quickly and she slowed her steps just before reaching Davis. Andy was right behind her. Sharon put her hand out, waiting for the ring, "Ahh, thank you for finding it," she nodded, still waiting for the ring.

"Ahh, Lieutenant, looks like you spent a pretty penny on this ring," she turned it as she examined it, "I mean, that is if YOU are the one who bought it. Captain, are you dating anyone else in the department? Sorry, Lieutenant if you didn't know."

Andy had enough of her insults and as she held the ring, he quickly snatched it from her, taking her by surprise, "Thanks for finding it," he gritted through his teeth, knowing he was walking a fine line dealing with a superior officer. He slid the chain off, since it was now broken, and he turned to Sharon and held up the ring. She gave him a small nod and stuck her finger out, where he put the ring on it. "We were hoping to surprise the team," he explained, hoping his explanation sounded believable, "but, considering she already told me I didn't need to have another heart attack, I think we are going to just keep this ring where she can't lose it."

"With everything going on," Sharon nodded to Andy, "I think you are right."

"Well, congratulations you two," Fritz patted Andy on the back and nodded to Sharon. "It's been a long road, and you are good for each other. You've created a great family too. Brenda and I are very happy for you. In fact, she'll be thrilled to hear. She's always amazed to hear that you two are doing so well," he grinned.

Davis glared at them, "Well, since it appears you have taken Chief Howard by surprise, may I venture to say that you didn't report it like you are required to do? My, my, Captain, you are turning into quite the rule breaker, but no surprise hanging out with him."

"Actually," Sharon smiled to Andy, "it has been reported. Chief," she nodded to Fritz, "if you check your paperwork, I handed you a stack of stuff this morning. It's in the blue folder," she nodded to his desk. Andy tried hard not to break out into a full smile, and Sharon continued, "Lt. Provenza has the updated paperwork too, as he should for Lt. Flynn here. He, too, may not have seen it yet. He often gets buried in paperwork."

Fritz smiled happily, knowing that Sharon had done everything by the book, "Well, knowing Provenza, he might discover it late this afternoon once he gets a couple crosswords in for the day," he chuckled. "Thank you, Captain. Knowing you and your efficiency, I am sure the paperwork is all in order."

Sharon nodded to him and turned to Davis, "Chief, if you excuse us, we do have a case to finish. It seems I'm needed to assist my team. We are going to go put a murderer away for life. Good day," she nodded and turned to walk out.

Andy plastered on a smile, as he addressed the two left in the room, "Chief Howard, thank you for your help, and Chief Davis, I'm very grateful you could find something so special to me, to both of us and could share in our joy," he grinned and caught Fritz's gaze as he turned to leave, winking at him. Fritz let out a silent chuckle.

"Captain, this will come out with the promotion board," Davis said in a last attempt to irritate the two.

"That's fine," Sharon nodded, "I've recently learned that life is too short to keep things hidden. Embrace the moment, and what's meant to be will be. I'm so lucky that I get to marry this wonderful man and work alongside him every day. Not many have that story. Now, if you excuse us, we have a case to finish and a team with whom we'd like to share our news."


End file.
